This invention relates to anti-short bushings to be used with flexible armored cable.
When the helical steel sheath of the armored cable has been cut to expose the insulated wires carried in the sheath, an anti-short bushing is typically inserted between the sheath and the wires to protect the wires from abrasion. Various methods have been used to help keep the bushing in place within the cable sheath, including friction between the outer bushing surface and the interior of the sheath, and tabs, tongues, or lugs that seat in the interior groove of the cable sheath.